nfcnorthbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sims County
The Sims County is a life simulation/roleplaying game created by EA Titletown. It is the first EA Titletown game to include the Green Bay Packers head coach, BigN96 and Minnesota Vikings player, nd96 in developing the project. The game is expected to be released in Spring 2012. Check out the The Sims County Official Wiki for the game. Gameplay The Sims County is a game about living in both the suburbs and rural farmland, raising a family, taking occupations. Unlike Robloxaville by Playrobot, The Sims County will take a more complex roleplaying by the addition of paying taxes and living in the entire fictional "Green County." Green County Green County is a fictionally based in the real state of Wisconsin. The county is based on Brown, Kewaunee, and Oconto Countys. The county has two cities: Chester Bay, based on Green Bay and Cree Pere, based on De Pere, with farmland, forests, and a few unincorporated communities. 'Chester Bay' Like its counterpart of Green Bay, Chester Bay holds five diverse areas. Chester Bay has a population of 68,662 (2010 Census). Green Bay is separated into five districts. Gribble (based on a large portion of East Green Bay that was formerly a town named Preble), Ft. Madison (based on a large portion of West Green Bay that was formerly a town named Ft. Howard) Fox (based on the village of Allouez) and Raptorland (based on the town of Ashwaubenon). Chester Bay also includes landmarks reminiscent of Green Bay, which includes the Chester Bay Raptors home stadium, Anderson Field (parody of the Green Bay Packers home stadium, Lambeau Field), the Chester Bay Convention Center (based on the KI Center), Gribble High School (based on Preble High School), and the University of Wisconsin - Chester Bay (based on University of Wisconsin - Green Bay), Anderson High School (based on a high school version of Lombardi Middle School), and Nick De Leon Community School (based on the K-8 School Aldo Leopald Community School.) 'Cree Pere' Like its counterpart of De Pere, Cree Pere has a population of 10,279 (2010 Census). It is known as the home of the Chester Bay Raptors fan favorited Wide Receiver Craig Jenkins (parody of Greg Jennings). The city also holds notable landmarks reminiscent to De Pere's like the Cree Pere Dam (based on the De Pere Dam), Nathaniel Hotel (based on the Union Hotel), the Cree Pere Cinema Cafe (based on the De Pere Cinema Cafe), St. Peter College (based on St. Norbert College) and Foxway Ave (based on North Broadway). Often Cree Pere is called "Creep Here" and "Creeper" by many politicians and Raptor Fans not local to Wisconsin. 'New Fargo' Like its counterpart of New Franken, New Fargo is an unincorporated community with an unknown population because it is part of the Chester Bay Metropolitan area. It has been marked as the largest unincorporated community in Wisconsin. 'Deville' Like its counterpart of Kewaunee and Algoma, Deville is a small town that has a population of 1,403 (2010 Census). It has many local landmarks like the Deville Hotel (based on the Kewaunee Inn), Deville Pierhead Lighthouse (based on the Kewaunee Pierhead Lighthouse), and Miller Park (based on Bruemmer Park).